1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a female-male engaging device with tapes used for foundation garments and inner wares such as brassieres and body suits, outerwear's such as sport wares, baby wares, and overalls for infant wares.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional female-male engaging device with tapes of this type used for foundation garments, inner wares, outerwear's, baby wares, and overalls for infant wares, there is female and male engaging tapes as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open publication Sho. No. 62-79416, wherein core strings are inserted in edge portions of a pair of tapes made of cloth which are folded into two in a longitudinal direction, female engaging devices each comprises a fitting hole at the edge of a first half portion and an attachment portion for sandwiching the tape on a latter half portion which are integrally molded from a synthetic resin, the female engaging devices are mounted to the edge portion of one of the tapes at constant intervals to form a female engaging tape, male engaging devices each comprises a hook-shaped engaging portion at the edge of the other first half portion for hooking the fitting hole and an attachment portion for sandwiching the tape on a latter half portion which are integrally molded from a synthetic resin, and the male engaging devices are mounted to the edge portion of the other tape at constant intervals to form a male engaging tape, as shown in FIG. 16.
There is also engaging device with tapes as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2525301 comprising a male engaging member having a neck portion on an edge portion of one pair of tapes which projects to a side, and a bulging head is set perpendicular to the neck portion, and a female engaging member having a fitting groove into which the neck portion is fitted, the male engaging member and the female engaging member each being integrally molded from synthetic resin, and male engaging member, a fitting groove and the attachment portion are formed at the same height, as shown in FIG. 17.
The above-described female and male engaging tapes shown in FIG. 16, in order to hook the male engaging device mounted to the tape to the female engaging device mounted to the tape the other tape, it is necessary to draw the tapes toward each other and to push the engaging portion of the male engaging device downward into the engaging hole of the female engaging device to hook the engaging portion to the engaging hole. Because the engagement requires operations in two directions, the operation is extremely bothersome. In addition, the engaging portion of the male engaging device is thick than the female engaging device that the engaging portion of the male engaging device projects compared to the other portions when the male engaging device is hooked to the female engaging device, and that is not preferable when the tapes are used for clothes. Because of the engaging mechanism of the female and male engaging devices, the engaging portion of the male engaging device can not be made thin. Also, there is a problem that the engaging portion of the male engaging device may be deformed and disengaged when a strong pulling force is applied to the female and male engaging devices.
The engaging device with tapes shown in FIG. 17, in order to hook the male engaging member mounted to the tape with the female engaging member mounted to the tape, it is necessary to draw the tapes toward each other and insert and push the bulging head and the neck portion of the male engaging member from above into the fitting groove and a notch groove of the female engaging member. Because the engagement requires operations in two directions, the operation is extremely bothersome. In addition, because the upper surface of the fitting groove of the female engaging member is open, the female engaging member is easily deformed and cause the bulging head to be disengaged from the fitting groove when a strong pulling force is applied to the engaging device with tapes. Furthermore, because the engaging device with tapes made of synthetic resin are mounted to the tapes by only sandwiching the edge portion of the tape, the devices can not be firmly fixed to the tapes and a strong product can not be produced.